


red balloons and ferris wheels

by mxbeetle



Series: i don't wanna be ur friend, i wanna kiss ur lips [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Carnival, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kara Danvers is a Lesbian, Shenanigans, babs gets easily lost, barbara gordon is bisexual, batfam mentions - Freeform, carnival kisses, cause i think im funny, dick grayson mentions, dick only exists for a punchline and honestly im here for it, hand holding, i will die on this hill, kara decides to be the mature one, kara is scared of ferris wheels even tho she can fly, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxbeetle/pseuds/mxbeetle
Summary: kara and babs go to a carnival, determined not to get lost again
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Kara Zor-El, Batgirl/Supergirl, Kara Danvers/Barbara Gordon
Series: i don't wanna be ur friend, i wanna kiss ur lips [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927636
Kudos: 24





	red balloons and ferris wheels

“There! Perfect.”

Babs smiled up at Kara, who was admiring her handiwork. The white string was tied tightly around Barbara’s wrist, attached to a red balloon floating above her head. Why Babs had let Kara pick a red balloon what with her horrendously red hair was beyond her, but Kara was so happy right now, Babs almost didn’t care.

Kara grinned. “There’s no way we can get lost now.”

“Never say never,” Babs said, bringing up memories of trips to Ikea where the two foolishly decided to split up in search of a new bookcase. Three hours later and Barbara was curled up in the kitchen section eating swedish meatballs from the cafeteria, frantically texting Dick to, and she quotes, ‘pick me up I'm scared.’

“That was a once off. And we’ll not be splitting up again. We learned our mistake.” Pulling her close, Kara pressed a kiss to Babs forehead before taking her hand in hers. “Ready to leave?”

Babs nodded. “Ferris wheel won’t ride itself!”

Kara groaned. “You’re kidding, right?”

“You know, it’s funny you’re afraid of them,” Babs said as they left their apartment, fingers still gently interlocked with each other. They maneuvered down the stairs with their balloons, careful not to pop them. “Cause, you know, _you can fly_.”

“And you’re a genius who got flustered by a Swedish furniture store,” Kara pointed out, hitting her lightly on the shoulder. Barbara shook her head.

“You’re never gonna let me live that down, are you?”

Kara smiled. “Nope.”

“Let’s just go, I wanna get some cotton candy.”

“And you say _I’m_ a child.”

“DANVERS.”

“I’m _coming_ , Gordon!”

—

At the carnival, multicolored bulb lights lit up around the booths and rides as the sun started to dip low into the horizon. Kara and Babs sat on the ground under the shade of a tree, enjoying the slight breeze that chilled the hot and humid air. Sharing a piece of blueberry pie, they watched the Tilt-a-Whirl spin with a neon glow and the Scrambler flood the purple sky with bright light.

Barbara rested her head against Kara’s shoulder, one hand moving to Kara’s as she took it in her own, playing with her soft yet calloused hands. Above them, the balloons were starting to lose their air, drifting gently along the sky, almost resting on top of their heads.

They had only gotten a few strange looks from older couples but most had given them kind smiles, noting the closeness of the two and the way their hands intertwined as they walked down the row of vendors. Some had even mentioned how cute of a couple they looked, and commented on the ingenuity of the balloon idea. At this, Kara lit up like a lightbulb, pleased to see her ideas so greatly appreciated and Babs just smiled at her in return.

Overall, it was getting to be the perfect end to a perfect day. No one had gotten lost, meaning no frantic texts or phone calls to the batfam group chat pleading for someone to find her. It was nice not having to deal with Damian’s sardonic mood or Jason’s overgrown maturity. However, it wasn’t quite perfect, and Babs’ eyes hovered over the object that would turn this day from great to amazing.

“We still haven’t done it yet.”

Kara looked down at her, confused. “It?”

Babs pointed in the distance in front of her. Kara paled.

“Right. _It_.”

The ferris wheel was fully aglow, turning slowly as it filled the carnival with warm light. Babs looked up at Kara with her big, green eyes. Kara groaned.

“Really? Puppy dog eyes? Here?”

Babs stuck out her lower lip.

“And a _pout_? You’re really milking this, aren’t you?”

One last chance. Barbara turned on the baby voice. “Pwease?”

Kara glared at her, enough that a slight ring of red started to form around her pupils. Maybe Babs pushed it a bit too far, but Kara would never use her lazer vision on her… right?

“I despise you.”

Babs grinned. “I love you too,” she replied, giving Kara a quick kiss on the lips before hopping up from her spot on the grass.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Kara said, trying in vain to hide the smile from her voice as she dusted off her pants and threw away their paper plate.

Five minutes later and they were first in line, carefully climbing into the swinging cars and sitting still as the operator locked the bar in place. Kara gripped the safety bar with white-knuckled hands, eyes searching desperately for a way out.

“Remember,” Barbara whispered in Kara’s ear, deftly taking one hand in hers so as to calm her girlfriend’s nerves, “You can fly.”

Kara laughed shakily, squeezing Babs’ hand as reinforcement. “You’re right. I’m Kara fucking Danvers. I’m _Supergirl_. This should be easy.”

Still, as they climbed to the top, Babs kept Kara busy with conversation, never letting her eyes leave hers. At the top, she took Kara’s face in her hands before the blonde could look down and kissed her, long and slow. Kara paused, unsure of what was happening, before melting into the kiss, placing her hands surely on Barbara’s waist. When the ride started to descend, Babs broke away.

“Damn, Gordon,” Kara said. “We should go on ferris wheels more often.”

Babs laughed, placing one last chaste kiss on Kara’s forehead, having to slightly stretch to reach her. “Whatever you say, Danvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> more soft karababs cause they cute


End file.
